


The only one that matters

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Post Abu Dhabi GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Dan comes back from Nico's victory party, finding a drunk Lewis in the Mercedes garage.He is willing to listen.Nico/Lewis, The Dans





	

Lewis was sitting all by himself next to his car when Dan found him, his shoulders slumped forward and his head resting against an used stack of ultra softs.  
"Oi, mate!", Dan exclaimed when he stumbled upon him and stared at the Mercedes driver in shock. After a few seconds, he coughed awkwardly: "It's already past 2am, what are you doing here, mate? Is anyone else still here?"  
"No, it's just me", Lewis replied, still not raising his head, "the team went home a couple of hours ago."  
"Then what are you doing here? Are you alrighty?", the Australian asked, his usually cheery tone shifting to something more serious.  
Lewis finally looked up at him: "What are _you_ even doing here? How did you even get the keys?"  
"I was clubbing with Nico, he apparently forgot his phone in the garage and I told him I would look for it when I'd head home."  
"Oh", Lewis breathed out, "well, this is my part of the garage."  
"Ah, yes", Dan pointed at Lewis' car, "sorry. I'll... just go then, yeah?"  
Lewis simply shrugged and lowered his gaze again, already drifting back to sleep.  
When he didn't hear any footsteps that would indicate that Dan was about to leave, he looked up again, finding the Australian with a confused look on his face that really didn't suit him.  
"Ehm..."  
"Yes?"  
Dan let out a long sigh and eventually sat down in front of Lewis, the Aussie's long legs making slight contact with his shoes.  
"So, tell me about it", Daniel said, his gaze all soft and understanding.  
"About what?", Lewis shot back and his head painfully collided with his car when he tried to find a more comfortable position.  
"Why you're cuddling a F1 car instead of being in your hotel room."  
Now it was Lewis' turn to let out a sigh, it turned out to be more of a groan, though.  
"Not an easy story, man."  
"I was told I am a good listener", Dan replied with a cheeky grin spreading across his face.  
"You're drunk, Ricciardo."  
"And you're not?", Dan raised an eyebrow and pointed at the bottle of whiskey Lewis had hoped he'd hidden well enough beneath the ultra softs.  
"Fine. It's because of Nico", Lewis groaned.  
"Yeah, I could guess that much", Dan smirked and earned himself an annoyed glance.  
"We either do this my way or we don't do it at all, man."  
"Sorry, mate."  
"Nico winning this title sucks. It really does. I had this problem with my car and lost 25 points. Nico didn't. He was lucky. I wasn't. That's it. I'm still the better driver."  
Dan sighed softly: "I won't comment on that."  
"Yea, better that way. Whatever. I still have two more titles. Like I said, seeing him winning today sucked. But do you know what sucked even more?"  
"No, what?"  
"That we're both driving in F1. Why can't he be a fucking football player or something?"  
"I don't see why this would be any better, actually."  
"Oh man, _Redbulls_...", Lewis sighed and shook his head slightly, "he could be a champion without snatching titles away from me. He could be successful in football or golf or whatever and I in F1. We could celebrate together, you know?"  
"You'd want to celebrate with Nico? You still could!"  
Lewis rolled his eyes: "No, I'm too angry. Nico wouldn't... He... Nico would not deserve that, you know? There's a reason why you were at the party, not me. You're all funny and energetic and friendly and always beaming at other people and I'm getting drunk remembering when I used to be in Nico's position", Lewis let out a bitter laugh and opened his bottle to take another sip of the whiskey.  
"He told me he wished you were there. At the party, I mean", Dan eventually said and Lewis' gaze shot up. "He didn't mean it."  
"How can you be sure, mate?"  
Lewis didn't have an answer to that but he just _knew_. Nico wouldn't want him around, not in the mood he was currently in.  
"Did he leave with someone?", Lewis finally asked the question he had wanted to get answered since the Redbull driver had arrived.  
"With a girl, you mean?"  
Lewis shook his head: "Nico's not into girls."  
"Wh-...? _Oh_ ", Lewis could see how the realization of what he had said sunk in until Dan's eyes suddenly went wide.  
"You love him", he stated, his lips forming one of that megawatt smiles Lewis had secretly always thought of as a bit creepy.  
"What?", he squeaked, "no, I don't."  
"Oooh, you do, mate. And you're in so deep! How long has this been going on between you two? Since you joined Mercedes or even before that?"  
"There's noth-..."  
"I", the Australian pointed at his own chest, "used to be quite a detective when I was younger, buddy. There's nothing you can hide from _Dan the detective_."  
"That's actually very uncreative, man."  
"At least it's an alliteration", Dan giggled and took the bottle from Lewis' hands to take a shot, "so, tell me 'bout it."  
Lewis groaned again, a dull headache starting to form in his head: "Longer than I remember. In a way it's always been there. And maybe I didn’t realize I was in love with him before because it is something as natural as breathing; you do it completely subconsciously but once you start thinking about it, you notice that you’ve been doing it all along, you know what I mean?"  
"Actually, I do", the Australian was still smiling at him.  
"Yes?" Dan nodded and Lewis intensified his gaze: "Who is she?"  
The other driver coughed: "It's a him, actually."  
"Oh God, it's not Christian, is it?", Lewis cried out and Dan immediately shook his head.  
"Who is he, then?"  
"It's...", the usually so self confident driver lowered his gaze nervously and took a deep breath, "it's Dany."  
" _Dany_ as in _Daniil_ Kvyat?"  
"Yeah."  
Lewis shrugged: "That's kinda cute."  
"You think so?", Dan raised his head, "I was thinking about asking him out on a date before he left Redbull but since he's with Torro Rosso it's hard to catch him alone."  
"Just do it man", Lewis nudged the Aussie's shoulder, "that kid has such a massive crush on you, I was afraid he'd mess up every single press conference when you were around."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. He blushes so hard when you enter a room, how could you not notice? And his voice does that weird thing when he spots you where it's very high and then very deep and his accent intensifies."  
Dan let out a sigh and stared at the wall behind Lewis with a dreamy look on his face: "I love his accent. Do you think he would read out one of his books to me with a very heavy Russian accent before we go to ged? That would be so hot, oh my god."  
"Ew, I think you might have something like a kink there, Ricciardo."  
"But a cute one", Dan laughed and Lewis joined in.

"What's so funny?", a familiar voice suddenly asked and Lewis nearly jumped.  
"What are you doing here, Nico?", Dan replied and stared at the world champion in confusion. Said driver held up a phone and came closer to them.  
"You called me on Romain's phone when you couldn't find mine in the garage, remember? You forgot to hang up."  
It took a few seconds until Lewis realized what Nico had just said and understood what that meant, as well as Dan, who disappeared with a mumbled " _oops_ " which left the two Mercedes driver alone with each other.  
"You heard..."  
"Every word", Nico confirmed.  
"Wow. That sucks."  
"Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said about loving me?", there was a smile on Nico's pink lips and Lewis forgot to breath.  
He couldn't answer, he felt like everything he could say now would be used against him sooner or later so he kept his mouth shut and stared at Nico, taking in his sight; champagne still sticking to his blonde hair, a few drops running down his sun kissed skin.  
"Would you stop looking at me like that, god damnit", Lewis eventually said and tried to tear his gaze away from Nico, failing at doing so.  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm the only person on earth that matters to you."  
Nico was so good at making people feel special, Lewis knew that. He had seen Nico going from sleepy and grumpy to friendly and motivated in less than a second, making the interviewers laugh and creating insiders to make them feel special.  
Nico _WAS_ the nicest guy on earth and because of that you could never really tell who actually mattered to the German since he treated strangers and friends the exact same way. He always greeted everyone with a smile and took time to chat with some mechanics or fans and he never let anyone see that he was really pissed off. In addition to that, Nico was never angry at anyone, ever.  
_Apart from..._ Lewis stomach made a backflip.  
_Apart from me._  
I'm the exception, I'm the only one that Nico doesn't treat that way. I'm the only one that matters enough to Nico to be angry about, I'm the one who can make him throw things across the room or scream at someone. __  


_I'm the special one._

His voice didn't shake in the slightest when Lewis closed the gap between them: "Every word." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all: NICO IS COMING TO MY TOWN (Wiesbaden) TOMORROW AND I WON'T BE THERE TO SEE HIM BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, THIS IS LIKE THE SADDEST DAY OF MY LIFE (well, in terms of being a fangirl and F1 lover).
> 
> And since I love Lewis and Dan together (platonically) here's a short fic about it. I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is always very welcome (:


End file.
